


Draco Fucking Malfoy

by beastlyalblue_LB217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Freedom, Gen, Growing Old Together, M/M, Potions Proffesor Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, dying hair, proffesor AU, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlyalblue_LB217/pseuds/beastlyalblue_LB217
Summary: The life of Draco Malfoy. Drarry





	Draco Fucking Malfoy

Draco is young and free. He's wild and grows his hair. He streaks the tips green, Slytherin green. He wears it pulled back while he works on a case.  
He runs away from home when his father is put in prison.  
He comes home when his mother sells his childhood home.  
Draco is wild and free and no one can stop him.  
"Fucking try." He tells everyone. It's his life, his story.  
He moves to Paris for a while, and apprentices in potions and curses from an Arabian wizard.  
He's Draco fucking Malfoy and he's young.  
He goes back to Britain to become a curse breaker, learning tricks from Bill and Fleur.  
Draco re-does his hair, more green. He adds blue this time. It's longer too.  
He parties the muggle way every Friday he can. He dances and drinks and loves.  
And Draco loves with passion.  
He has adventures, he makes new friends. He has heartbreak, but loves anyway.  
The scarred tattoo on his arm means nothing, but the other tattoos do. The symbols and stars and numbers.  
He turns 25, and starts to teach at Hogwarts.  
He's older, wiser.  
He sees Potter, that first night and smiles. Truly, smiles. Potter smiles back.  
4 months later and they're kissing. And they kiss a lot.  
Draco loves his Harry. His.  
2 years later and Draco goes back to curse breaking. A year later he's married to Harry Potter, and he has two sons, Scorpius and James.  
He goes back to Hogwarts because he's a father and a husband, and he wants his family.  
He teaches Potions and subs for Charms, and he's happy.  
The nightmare is over, it's all a daydream.  
Draco dyes his hair green for the last time.  
But he's still a Slytherin.  
Draco turns 39 and his sons are now his students as well.  
Draco is getting older, but he's in love. He's happy no matter how much his bones creak.  
He's 48 and one son is following his footsteps and the other is a Quidditch player.  
His hair is turning gray and Harry's is too, but they're in love.  
Draco is old and kind and still a pain in everyone's ass.  
Draco tells his grandkids the stories, all of them. Harry does to.  
Draco is happy.  
Finite


End file.
